A Glimmer in the Dark
by Glimmer Green Eyes
Summary: All tributes survived-Can love last? Or will People figure out that they aren't dead? Why did President Snow keep them alive? Nicklock vs. Mockingjay. if they don't fight they might be killed-Glimmer is forced into work like Finnick Odair-
1. A Glimmer in the Dark

Pretty Much Dead Already: A Glimmer in the Dark

Pain was running through me, like thousands of knives. My mind was falling into the abyss. My dreams, and wishes, all gone. Slowly, my green eyes fluttered open. I was surrounded by black. **Everything** was black. I was the only light. I walked, but I was walking on nothing. I felt around, but I felt nothing. I was falling back into the abyss. My life is gone. Now, I'm just a Glimmer in the dark.

**I hope you enjoyed this! This is when Glimmer "died"…. Don't worry she's going to survive….also some others will survive too :) BTW this is a fanfic about the Careers… so of course they will survive ;D**

**Pairings: Marvel/Glimmer and Cato/Clove also each character will have different backgrounds…sooo yea… Enjoy! Please comment on any pairings you would like to add :)**


	2. Light Can Shine Through

A Glimmer in the Dark: Light can shine through the dark

When you're dying you regret everything you've messed up on. Or you remember all your failures you've had. Or you just think of all the bad things that have happened to you, or even think about the way you died. I thought of nothing but life. How it passes by so fast without you even realizing it. I normally would be dead, but I'm not. I've been hanging on with just the small amount of life left in me. I wanted to let go but something was telling me, I couldn't**. **It was telling me I was meant to live for something.

"_Glimmer, wake up."_ Said a soft voice.

I slowly blinked my green eyes open. Light was consuming me. I could only see blurry figures flashing to one place to another. Where am I? All I could hear was voices, everywhere. I felt as if I weren't here.

"_Glimmer, wake up."_ Said the same voice.

The figure came closer, and was watching me. I felt out of my body. As if I were not real. I felt like a puppet being put in a house full of people. Am I crazy? The commotion got louder and my head started throbbing and my blurry vision got worse. More figures started moving around me holding objects. Did I know these people? Were these people? One figure was crying at my side mumbling something I couldn't hear. I couldn't even see one thing clearly. Everything seemed to be clouded with some kind of fuzz. I felt like the guinea pig in a science experiment. What did they do to me? They all seem to be mourning about something. I felt a figure take an object out of my arm. What are they doing to me? The figure mumbled something I still couldn't hear. My vision started to clear and I could hear bits of words now. A new figure walked into the room, "Glimmer, it's time to wake up now." Light can still shine in the dark.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT! ALSO IF YOU LIKE THIS READ WHENEVERUSMILEISMILE FANFICTIONS CUZ HERS ARE AWESOME! PLEASE COMMENT ON ANY PAIRINGS I SHOULD ADD IN THE FUTURE CUZ ITS GOING TO BE MARVEL/GLIMMER CATO/CLOVE! ALSO I WILL WRITE A LOT MORE CHAPTERS.. DONT WORRY! ENJOY! PLEASE COMMENT BECAUSE I LIKE GETTING REVIEWS FROM AWESOME PEOPLE! :D ;) ALSO KAWENA, YOU SHOULD WRITE A STORY AND PUT IT ON HERE! **

**PIZZA OUT,**

**KRISTIN(BUBBLES)**


	3. Awaken

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games and if I did I would be your worst nightmare! Hahahahaha (Evil laugh) I would have people kill each other with bubble gum :)**

Glimmer lay strapped to a bed with blinding light hurting her eyes. Her mind felt fine and she felt as good as new. But, something was off.

"Welcome back to the real world Ms. Johnson." Said a man stepping out of the shadows. He must have been a doctor.

"Where am I?" asked Glimmer trying to read his nametag.

"You're in the capitol silly girl." Said the man squishing her cheek like she was a little girl.

"What happened?" asked Glimmer not remembering what the last thing she was going to do before this.

"Well, you were driving with your friend Clove and crashed-," said the doctor but Glimmer cut him off bitterly, "I don't have a friend named Clove."

"I think its part of your memory loss from the car accident." Said the doctor nervously and giving her a fake smile.

"I think I would remember if I had a friend named Clove." Said Glimmer bitterly.

"Well, you were in a car accident, so how about you get some sleep and I'll let you rest." Said the doctor taking out a thin needle.

"Don't even try making me forget everything it's worthless." Said Glimmer calmly watching the needle.

"Maybe, we can _try_ to make you forget." Said the doctor inching the needle closer to her neck.

"I don't want to forget what happened." Said Glimmer staring blankly at the doctor.

"So now you suddenly remember what really happened, fine then, do you want to remember all those terrible deaths? Those bad memories, why would you want to remember all that?" said the doctor furiously but confused.

"I want to forget, but I just can't." Stated Glimmer sternly.

"Fine then, I'll talk to President Snow." Said the doctor. He started getting up but he turned around.

"Why aren't you like the other tributes? They want to forget, but you, you want to remember?" asked the doctor thinking she may be his next mental patient.

"I don't want to remember. But, everything that's happened in my life make me, me." Glimmer said sighing and playing with a piece of her perfect blonde hair.

"Wait, did you say the _other_ tributes?" asked Glimmer suddenly.

"I'm surprised that you haven't figured that out by now. They're all still alive. You know, the Gamemakers are great at faking deaths, even the tributes believed they died." Said the doctor smirking. He watched as Glimmer took a while to register this.

"Okay, well President snow will be wanting to talk to you. If you don't agree to what he asks you, he _will_ kill you. Believe me, he will." Said the doctor as if he were warning her for something bigger than she could ever imagine happening.

"Why would he fake our deaths? Why make us believe we died?" asked Glimmer.

"You're a smart girl, you should be able to figure it out. By the way, names Phillip." Said the doctor walking into the full light. He had short brown hair, and intense blue eyes that seemed to follow you everywhere.

"_Nice name_, where's the other tributes?" asked Glimmer eagerly.

"You can find them later, but some of them might remember you and some won't, but first you need to talk to President Snow." Said Phillip walking up to the back door.

"Oh, and good luck, Glimmer." Said Phillip as he opened the back door and left.

"Thanks." Mumbled Glimmer. It's time to fight fire with fire, thought Glimmer smirking. She was not going down easy. If they want to play dirty, she will. Besides, It's the only way she knows how to play.

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter since it is starting to FINALLY introduce the story :) How was it? Please review! I want to know what I should change and add and ya. :3**

_**Review:**__**What additional characters should I add? What pairings?**_

**If you like like Cato/Glimmer read**_** "I was made for your heart beat"**_


	4. Bitter Rose

**I CONTINUED! Don't Judge! How did you like this chapter? I know its kind of….intresting. But, that's just Glimmer for ya… **

**I need more ideas people!**

**###Anyways: what should happen next?###**

********CONTINUE?****** **

**Bitter Rose**

"Good morning Ms. Johnson." Said President Snow as he led Glimmer down the marble hall of the Capitol building. Workers were staring at her and shaking their heads slightly like they knew something.

"Sir, do you invite every tribute over?" asked Glimmer as her brows knitted together in confusion.

"Only, certain particular ones. Rose?" asked Snow as he held a blood colored one up to her nose.

"No thank you." Said Glimmer as politely as she could. The rose didn't have a very pleasant smell, it was bitter.

"Well, lets cut to the chase." Said Snow as he opened his office door for Glimmer and sealed it shut when they got inside.

"What are we talking about?" asked Glimmer a little bewildered.

"Well, you were _very_ popular with the capitol citizens during the games you see," Said Snow with a thought playing in his mind. He paused for a moment and Glimmer took this as her turn to speak.

"So? Lots of tributes were popular." Said Glimmer like it was obvious.

"Well, you were amongst the favorites. The capitol citizens were very unhappy to see you die. Especially the young capitol men." Said Snow picking up a strand of her perfect blonde hair and then dropping it.

"What are you saying exactly?" asked Glimmer with a small trembling sound in her voice.

"Well, since you are of legal age, I would love to have you help keep the capitol citizens-men in particular- happy." Replied Snow giving her his evil smile. Glimmer froze. She understood what Snow wanted her to do.

"You-you want me to be a-?" asked Glimmer her voice fully trembling. The President of Panem was asking her to be a whore? President Snow nodded and a small smile played on his lips.

"I propose that you accept my offer, because sometimes bad things happen to victors families if they refuse. Take Finnick Odair for example." whispered Snow with a glint of red in his eyes. Maybe it was the lighting, but they looked partly red.

"No." said Glimmer. She would never do such horrible things. Never.

"Well, I propose that you except my offer now, and I won't hurt your precious family. Or, you can be _alone_ and then forced into doing it. It's your choice. Remember we have the power to kill you instantly. Since, no one even know you're still alive." Whispered Snow as he leaned into her.

"You can't fight off what's happening, every tribute has a weakness." Whispered Snow as he called the guards to take her back to the doctors.

Glimmer tried to fight them but they just dragged her all the way back to Dr. Phillips room.

"Doctor, please keep Glimmer in here for a few days to think, President Snow's orders." Said the guards with a smirk as they left her standing in the hallway alone, for quite a while.

"Glimmer, why didn't you come in?" asked Dr. Phillip as he walked out of the room with an eyebrow raised.

"I just needed to think." Said Glimmer. Tears continued pouring down her face.

"What happened?" asked the doctor squinting because he didn't have his glasses and oblivious to why she was standing in the hallway at twelve at night.

"Snow and I, we had a talk." Said Glimmer, Dr. Phillip sat next to her in the hall as she explained what he wanted her to do. And what he wanted her to be.

Dr. Phillip sighed, "This happened to Mr. Odair a few years back. You can't stop it. Snow won't stop until you except." Said Phillip with his head in his hands.

"I don't want to, I'm only sixteen." Said Glimmer leaning against the wall now to support her.

"Just do it. Get it over with. He just wants to show who's in power. That's all he wants. Just like the Hunger Games. He wants to hold power over people. Now, that you survived that's what he's going to hold over you." Said Phillip.

"Just go to sleep. We can talk more in the morning." Said Phillip helping the broken Glimmer up. They walked into her room and Glimmer flopped onto the bed. She couldn't do it. She was too scared. Too broken.

President Snow shouldn't own people. She shouldn't be his toy. But, now that's all she was, a piece to his puzzle. If he was going to use her, she was going to use him. Glimmer looked up at the plain white ceiling wondering, if the other tributes were going through the same thing as her.

**CONTINUE? **

**What should happen next?**

**Please Review and give your honest opinion I'd really appreciate it! :)**


	5. Shielding Light

**LOLXOX: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES, DUH U STUPID?**

Glimmer woke up to a jolt.

Before her _fake_ death she felt that same jolt run through her body. It was like she was the deer in front of headlights. She couldn't move. She couldn't hide. She couldn't survive. She would die. But, she remembered, that was just a piece of his games. He wanted to withhold power over her. He wanted to fake their deaths for, something terrible. Something that would end everyone's lives, and Glimmer would be forced to be apart of it. She would be forced to kill. Over. And over. And over again. Until he got what he wanted, but his needs would never be quenched. He would always hold something over her. And that was her fault.

"Girl, come over here." Sneered President Snow as her gestured her toward him.

"Yes, sir." Glimmer said as she walked up to his side on top of his glass green room, which held dark red-almost black- poisonous roses. These roses were his symbol of himself, if anyone tried to plant a weed, he'd snap his fingers and it would drop dead. It was his symbol of being invincible, if anyone stood in his way he would snap his fingers, and no such person would've ever existed.

"You, will be having your first client tonight, and if you don't do good, well I already explained that part." Snow said as he glanced at her with his intoxicating smile.

"Yes, sir." Replied Glimmer grinding her teeth as she held back her instinct to stab him in the eye with the knife hidden under her shirt.

"Now go on, I can't waste all my time on filthy district scum like you." Said Snow dismissing her while handing her a leather binder full of golden inked papers.

"Wait, sir, what are these?" asked Glimmer shaking the binder.

"Just your schedule. Information on your, clients, will be in there." Said Snow shoving her into the dark metal elevator. Glimmer sealed her lips into a thin line and stared at the huge leather bindings that held it all together. She was going to have meet up with all those clients that filled the binder. Every single person on that list. What happens if she misses just one?

"Good bye now, girl." Said Snow as the elevator closed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I can't do this." Said Glimmer as she sat on the edge of Dr. Phillip's hospital bed.

"You have too." Phillip said sternly. Glimmer shook her head and tears fell down her green eyes.

"No." said Glimmer picking up a pillow and putting her face in it.

"You have too."

"No."

"You have to stop saying no."

"No."

"Do you want people to die?"

"No."

"Answer me." Said Phillip grabbing her shoulders and looking her in the eyes.

"Get it over with. Would you rather be forced, after they kill your family?"

"No." replied Glimmer looking down as a tear lingered down her face. Her life was nothing. Others had it worse. Some people were starving. Some people were getting killed. She only knew one thing it was all President Snow's fault. Because of those people he hurt or killed, she would do it. Not for herself. Not for the capitol. But, for the people who were innocent and pure and were killed for his power. Glimmer would do it for them. And them only.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

RANDOM THING:

Music is life. Love is the lyrics.

**The 10****th**** person to review this can give me an idea or use their OC in this story so review quickly my fellow comrades. We shall fight to our deaths! Charge!**

. that was random…XP anyhoo

_*******CONTINUE***** ?**_

**Go **

**DOWN**

**DOWN**

**DOWN**

**DOWN**

**DOWN**

**DOWN**

**DOWN**

**DOWN**

**DOWN**

**DOWN**

**DOWN**

**DOWN**

**DOWN**

**DOWN**

**DOWN**

**DOWN**

**DOWN**

**DOWN**

**DOWN**

**DOWN**

**TO THAT SEXY GLOWING VIBRANT LUSH GLISTENING MOONLIGHTING BUTTON BELOW! **

**IF IT IS GLOWING IT IS CALLING YOU TO CLICK IT! **

**DON'T WORRY THOUGH ITS ALWAYS GLOWING!**


End file.
